


Вопросы наследственности

by tarakihi



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуджимото - бывший учёный, и о законах генетики что-то явно помнит. Но морские духи, конечно, о таких вещах знать не обязаны, а уж подчиняться  - тем более.<br/>Пост-канон, наблюдения и выводы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопросы наследственности

***

Фуджимото не помнит толком, как выглядел, когда был человеком. Наверное, довольно нелицеприятно - если судить по тем, кого он видит иногда на суше. О себе он с некоторой гордостью считает, что, с тех пор как ушёл в море, не обязан заботиться о таких глупостях, как внешний вид и его чему-то соответствие. 

Человека он, и вправду сказать, напоминает только издали.  
Вблизи видно, что волосы у него спутанные и рыжие - не как у людей, а как бурые и красные водоросли из тех, что живут в глубине, где светит не солнце. Глаза у него впалые, их разрез давно размыло, но тяжёлые веки ещё напоминают о той же форме, что у людей в северной части Японии. Они зеленеют на свет, но всё равно с каждым годом всё больше напоминают тяжёлую тусклую морскую воду.  
Фуджимото сжимает и разжимает тонкие длинные пальцы, и ему мерещится едва обозначенная между ними прозрачная перепонка. Изменения идут очень медленно, но он знает, что посмотрев на него внимательнее, человеком бы его уже не назвали.

Когда Поньо первый раз приняла более-менее человеческий вид, у неё получилось нечто очень похожее - девочка с рыжими непослушными волосами и круглыми синевато-зелёными глазами, бледной кожей и пальчиками до того прозрачными, словно это не руки, а видоизменённые плавники.  
В любой другой форме Фуджимото мог увидеть в ней черты матери - хотя бы просто потому, что Гранманмаре была больше чем одним живым существом, больше чем одной формой, и каждая морская тварь, каждый тонкий лист в подводном мире, каждая капля воды с заключёнными в ней невидимыми мерцающими созданиями - всё несло в себе частицу воплощённой морской души...  
Человеческая форма Поньо оказалась похожа на него. Это его, Фуджимото, теперешние рыжие волосы, его глаза, его торчащие прозрачные скулы - почти незаметные на круглом детском личике его дочери. 

Только приобретённые признаки не наследуются. Поньо, дитя морской богини, как маленький непоседливый дух способна менять форму по желанию и усилием воли, а не со временем и реагируя на внешние факторы, - но Поньо-человек оказалась похожа на собственного отца. Может быть, просто потому что других людей (Фуджимото морщится, но со скрипом признаёт возможную правоту довода) до того толком не видела, и всего лишь заимствовала форму. Может быть, пообщавшись с множеством людей на суше, она научится выглядеть, как они. Как угодно.  
А может быть, через несколько лет - или раньше - ему будет гораздо проще вспомнить, что за человеком выглядел он сам, когда жил на суше.

Время идёт, Фуджимото наблюдает за дочерью издали, и каждый раз в его глазах загорается почти болезненный интерес, смешанный с тревогой, когда он пытается увидеть какие-то изменения.  
Гранманмаре улыбается, прикрывает глаза, качает головой, слушая обрывки его рассуждений и глядя на эти метания. Ты привык смотреть не в те зеркала, произносит она беззвучно.  
Но вода поглощает звук человеческих слов, и пока Фуджимото всё ещё её не слышит.


End file.
